Better Than Crap
by waywardrenegades
Summary: Chris and Haley hang out in Chris's hotel room and hear their song on the radio for the first time. Just a fluffy Haley/Chris one shot.


**Author's Note: Just a fluffy one shot between Chris and Haley. Mostly just friendship stuff but hints at Chris feeling something more. They're lying in Chris's bed in his hotel room and hear their song, "When the Stars Go Blue", on the radio for the first time. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything OTH or its characters._**

* * *

><p>"So, are we gonna talk about it?" Chris asked, rolling his head to the side to look at his partner-in-crime, Haley James Scott.<p>

"Talk about what?"

"You. Coming on tour."

"God, Chris. You give me hell for not coming on tour, and now you're giving me hell for _coming_ on tour. Make up your mind."

Chris stared at her and raised his eyebrows as Haley rolled her eyes and shimmied further under the covers, burying her head in between the pillows on Chris's bed.

"Chris, it's fine. I made my decision."

"Haley..."

"Chris!" she shouted exasperatedly. "Shut up about it!"

Chris opened his mouth to respond and ran a hand through his hair, "You..."

Haley sat straight up in the bed and smacked Chris in the chest, "Shut up!"

"Haley, I'm not going to go away just because you tell me to shut up."

"Chris, shut it. We're on the radio."

Chris's mouth snapped shut immediately as she reached over and turned the volume up on the radio as their voices filled the room.

She turned, her face radiating a warm smile, "We're on the radio," she said elatedly.

"Yes we are," Chris replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

Haley leaned back in the pillows and closed her eyes, letting their combined voices wash over her.

"This isn't going to stop me from asking questions, Hales."

"Can you stop talking for two minutes? Just let the song finish, Chris. Then you can go back to being an obnoxious ass."

Chris finally tore his gaze from her face and collapsed backwards into the pillows, his shoulder pressed against hers as he waited impatiently for the end of their song. Their song was playing on the radio for the first time and all he wanted was for it to end so he could talk to her, find out the real reason she'd left her husband.

The final chord rang out as the song changed and Haley reached over to turn the volume down. "Okay, resume being irritating."

"Why'd you leave Tree Hill?"

"I wanted to pursue my music career, Chris. You know that. You told me to do that. You told me you _knew _that I would do it."

Chris paused, "Yeah, because I know you but... is that the only reason you left? Because of the music?"

"What other reason is there?" she asked, taking a shaky breath.

"I don't know, I'm asking you."

"Fine, maybe... maybe a little part of it was because of you."

Chris was silent, speechless. It was a first.

"You've helped me with my music more than you know, Chris. And you helped me see that it's okay to do things for myself sometimes. And I'm hoping that, if Nathan loves me, he'll understand why I needed to do it and he'll still love me."

"Well, if he loves you as much as..." he trailed off awkwardly and cleared his throat. "If he loves you as much as I think he does, you don't have anything to worry about."

"He gave me an ultimatum, Chris. He told me that if I left, we were done. I'm not expecting him to be there when I go back... if I go back."

"If?"

"What's left in Tree Hill for me? Other than pain and an inevitable divorce?"

"Your friends. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton. And your husband. Even if he's not understanding, or supportive, he's still there. You love him, and he loves you, even if he can't show it right now."

"Why are you saying this?"

"'Cause you're my friend, Haley. I know I don't have a lot of those but you put up with me."

"Yeah, and most of the time I have no idea why I do it," she said, elbowing him in the side.

"I care about you, Haley. And I don't want to see you sacrifice one thing you love for another thing."

"Something had to give. And I had to do this... for me."

"And how does it feel?"

"So far? I have no idea," she gestured towards the radio. "That felt pretty damn good."

She smiled at him and ran a hand through her hair, "And this... this isn't so bad either."

"Better than crap?" Chris asked, turning his head to look at her, a small smile on his face.

Haley smiled, "More like better than good."


End file.
